Gabriel Kilroy
Gabriel Kilroy was an Australian Starfleet officer who served in Starfleet Intelligence, and also on board the [[U.S.S. Defiant (NCC-3678)|U.S.S. Defiant]], and the [[U.S.S. Alliant (NCC-7337)|U.S.S. Alliant]] in the early 24th century. Background Gabriel Jordan Kilroy was born in Sydney, Australia, on October 5th, 2288, to Philipp Kilroy and Amanda Shahid. Starfleet Intelligence In 2304 at the age of 16, Gabriel became one of the youngest students to be accepted at the Starfleet Intelligence Academy in Mersaille, France. His focus was espionage and he graduated in 2306 with a general degree. After graduation, Admiral Francine Grainger personally placed Gabriel on a pet assignment of hers. The assignment was the infiltration and capture of Kash Noonien Singh and the Android Kilroy. Gabriel accepted the mission, seeing it as a personal one since the android had been responsible for his father's death. In December of 2306, Gabriel was ferried to the U.S.S. Defiant to learn about his targets from Captain Ian Fletcher, who no doubt knew the most about them. After reciving this information, Gabe then left to Romulus, where Kash and Kilroy were rumored to have been staying in the company of the Emperor. Somehow he was able to secure a position disguised as one of the Emperor’s servants, posing under the alias “Derak”. However, only a few days after beginning this mission, another servant, S’Vek (who later proved to be Trelane also in Romulan guise), came into conflict with him. Trelane automatically knew who Gabriel was and began toying with him and eventually blew his cover to Kash and Kilroy. Kilroy, fascinated that Gabriel was the son of the human Kilroy, lamented at the fact that the boy was hardly on their side. Trelane found this very intruiging and decided to alter Gabe’s mind in order to make it appear that he ''was ''on their side. However, Trelane ended his little game with Gabe after he became more interested in Q and Calius, who had arrived on Romulus to look for Gabe, who they believed had been gone too long. After Trelane had sadistically toyed with Calius and Q, Q, Calius, and Gabe all three returned to the Defiant through Q’s powers. Gabe was faced with a dilemma, however, because he knew that Grainger wouldn’t believe his cover had been blown in a struggle between two omnipotent entities. Q agreed to help Gabe to return to the Defiant using his shuttle craft. Q retrieved the shuttle craft from its position on Romulus and placed Gabe inside, allowing for his legitimate return to the Defiant. To Captain Fletcher, Gabe explained that his cover had been blown, but would not comment on details. Once Gabe had returned to the bridge, he talked with Admiral Grainger and her subordinate, Commodore Wills, on the viewscreen. The two officers were extremely upset that Gabe had blown his cover, and did not care if it was out of his control as he had claimed. Grainger pulled Gabe off of the project despite his protests and told him he was temporarily assigned to the Defiant until further notice. Hurt and angry, Gabe blamed the whole incident on Calius and Q for coming to Romulus, and he made his feelings known to Calius when he found her on the observation deck. After letting out his frustration on her, he stormed off to his room. After a while he began to feel like he had been too harsh on her and was about to go apologize to her, when Trelane appeared in his chamber. Trelane had decided he wasn’t finished playing around with Q, Calius, and Gabe, and created a fake Defiant apart from the real one in which he trapped Calius away from Q. Altering Gabe’s mind once again to do his bidding, Trelane also put him on the fake Defiant, and eventually bid him to kill Calius so that Q would die with her in the bond of the blood pact. However, Q2 intervened and, with guards from the Continuum, arrested Trelane and put Calius and Gabe back in their normal places. Not having remembered the whole incident, Gabe became awkward around Calius when he was informed that Trelane had used him to try to kill her. However, Calius reassured him and told him that she was still his friend. Hearing this, Gabe remembered his earlier verbal attack on Calius and apologized to her in further embarrassment. Calius again assured him that she had forgiven him and they agreed to walk with each other to the game lounge to play Pac Man. During this time, Calius suddenly realized that she had a crush on him and began helplessly flirting with him. This outraged Q, who through his emotional connection with Calius could tell what was going on, and he quickly erased this brief reality from both of their minds before the situation became out of hand. After this, Gabe and Calius settled on being good friends. Back at Starfleet Academy Gabe soon returned to Starfleet Academy in early 2307 so that he could train in regular ranks. He had been soured on the idea of continuing in S.I. due to the way he had been treated about the Romulan incident. When he returned to San Francisco to begin his studies in the opperations tract, he became the roomate of Calvin Kwiatowski, who, coincidentally was a freind of Calius's. This being the case, Gabe soon began hanging around with Calius and her group, which included Calvin, Shamyra Zeradi, Donny Rembrandt, and Buea Uhura. Soon after Gabe met Shamyra, the two began dating and had a long standing relationship. Along with Calvin, Shamyra, Buea, and Donny, Gabe helped plan Calius's 13 birthday party, and also, with the other's, stood before the Federation Council when Calius' parentage was brought into question for a final time. Aboard Alliant In 2314, Calius Kirk was promoted to the rank of Captain after saving the ship she served on from a Romulan attack. The Federation Council of course, put her on a one year probation period to see if she was fit for the job, but in order to not make things so harsh, Fleet Admiral S'rrel allowed her to pick half of her senior staff. She chose Gabe and he was accepted onto the crew as the helmsman and 2nd Officer. He would often prove to be the voice of reason on the bridge, speaking out against things that he thought were to risky, even if his Captain was right in the long run. He was especially vocal when the crew set off on their maiden voyage and Calius went against Flight Control's commands and burnt the warp nacelle linings off quicker than was suggested. Of course, everything went well in the end and the ship was given her first mission by Admiral S'rrel personally: to investigate strange gravimetric distortions on a planet known as Mariana Beta. When the crew arrived at the planet, Gabe, along with Calius, Calvin, Kierreh Lieçannanul, and Jason Gerald made up the away team that went to go investigate the source of the distortions. When they arrived on the planet's surface they were surprised to find that it resembled 20th Century Earth. They later found a man on the planet, and fearing that he was the only one there, they took him back to the planet. The man would later prove to be the Q, Darrin LaCrosse, who had been sent by Q2 the warn the crew of Trelane's escape from Continuum prison, Darrin would also prove to be Calius's uncle on her mother's side. Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Star Trek: Defiance Category:Star Trek: Alliance Category:Star Trek: Continuum Category:Star Trek: Odyssey Category:Time Travelers Category:Star Trek: Perdition